


The Ride of a Lifetime

by smoov22



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: Sometimes heroes come in the most unexpected places.





	1. The Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Gboard and Google docs do not mix!  
> This is for a challenge on Shadow Amino.   
> Pt 2 coming soon.

Earth  
September 2016  
About 3:20 PM

Ah, another day of finishing school, being a bus captain and binging YouTube. 8, 9, 10 people on today. Settling in for the long haul… Jeez, why did we stop already? I know the little kids are being loud, but not that much! 

The driver is coming back here to try to explain the issue, when the bus starts moving again! I would get up to try to help, but the driver is unintentionally blocking the path. The kids are panicking…

...until the bus stops again, in the middle of the hill. The group settles down, and I elect to head out and evaluate.

Then i saw him. 

A black, um,hedgehog, with spiky hair, and something robotic on his arm. If Someone made him,that guy must really be edgy…

“I can’t thank you enough, bro. I know that may not have been life-threatening, but that was a big help!”

“It Wasn't a problem at all. After all, I am the ultimate life form.”

“I see you have taken on my sister’s trait of humble bragging.”

“No. I am completely serious. I was built as the ultimate life form.”

“Ok… is there anything we can do for you in return?”

“Uh… I kinda need a ride.”  
Ok!


	2. Conversing

“Guys, this is Shadow. He saved us from some decent injuries, so let’s thank him, okay?”  
I then heard the expected, monotone, drawn-out “Thaaank youuu Shaaaadooooow.”   
“Please don’t pester him with questions while we’re getting into a seat.”

Once we got in a seat and started moving, I began to ask a couple things.

“How did you get here?”

“I was sent on a mission from G.U.N. Agency.”

“Are you aware of your reputation in this world?”

“Are you trying to say that I’m not seen as an agent who shoots things here?”

“Sort of. Here you are seen as a fictional video game character… who in-universe is an agent who shoots things.”

“So I don’t physically exist in this world?”

“Correct.”

“But I have a fanbase of people who would still recognize me had they seen me?”

“Indeed.”

“What about my blue faker?”

“Oh, Sonic? He’s in the exact same position you are. Your franchise has had some ups and downs as of late.”

“I am the Ultimate Life Form. I can’t possibly have bad games, or at least ones that I was a part of the creation process of.”

I then took the time to show Shadow gameplay of Sonic 06, Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, and… his self-titled game.

“That fourth Chaos Emerald is right up your butt, you disturbing, unwanted faker!”

“See what I mean?”

“What about the people here? What are they like?”

“That’s a broad question. There are 7.5 Billion people on this planet.  
Wait… do you see some of us as fictional characters?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Does that include me?”

“I think so. You look like a tech genius on that show, Adventures in Experimentation.”

“Oh, ok. I’ll look into it, I guess.


End file.
